


原形毕露

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ○.专情幼稚黑骑 x 迟钝KY忍者●.部分R18情节注意。★要求：DK x 忍者，PVP战场描写相关。★要求：幼稚的喜欢，越是喜欢越是欺负。★要求：日久生情浑然不知。★要求：忍者喝醉叫出一堆兔子，做饭描写on。★要求：部分狗血情节
Kudos: 39





	原形毕露

1.

“这第几次了啊……”  
“这人有完没完？”  
“兄弟，你仇人吗？”  
“单方面恩怨局？——  
众人一边问一边争先恐后地抢人头，而连着被跳斩了三回的忍者好不容易缓过了那股眩晕劲，听到询问之后自己也有点烦——开局到现在老有个奇葩单枪匹马的冲进自家人堆里跳斩自己，而稳赢局忍者向来喜欢跟着大部队混，那种混着混着被晕一下的感觉着实恶心。  
“不知道。”忍者回身去看，正好捕捉到对方返回出生地的一幕，只觉得那人轮廓有那么点眼熟：“这场不是杀猪局？我没去打野啊。”  
最近也没无聊地去别人家门口堵落单的小远敏和小奶妈啊，哪儿来的仇人？  
这个问题在脑子里呆了也就数秒，指挥的声音便从队伍前方传来，忍者翻身上马继续跟着混，闷声发大财。  
一群人声势浩大地朝洞里的S点奔去，忍者习惯性地紧盯着地图，跟在队伍最后方查看四周情况，可他的速度才刚慢下来，就看到拐角处冲出了一个杀气腾腾的暗黑骑士，直奔自己而来。  
这是真的眼熟，怎么看怎么像……  
“又来了——！”走上楼梯的队友纷纷回头：“兄弟们这个黑骑又来送头了！”  
这回可不是偷袭了，忍者也不是个傻子，他提前开启了隔离罩，等人凶神恶煞地冲过来之后反手便是一个断绝把人控在原地。  
技能一拥而上，忍者面无表情地举刀收下这个人头前手中还莫名其妙地被塞了一枚戒指。  
周围的队友在感叹人头没抢到的可惜，只有他站在倒地不起的袭击者旁边，看了一眼手里的戒指。  
这枚戒指上为什么是自己的名字？怎么还和自己左手上的那只款式相同……嗯？  
忍者后知后觉地瞥了一眼躺在地上等待着倒计时回去的黑骑，这才发现第四次越过人群来跳斩他的人是自己永结同心的对象。

2.

上一场赢得毫无悬念，但作为一个老孤儿，常年在散人堆里鬼混的忍者并没能延续好运，他看了看与倒数第一缠斗起来的自家队友，又看了看正数第一遥遥领先的分，扭头便直接打野去了。  
说是打野，还不如说是欺负落单小朋友，反正都赢不了了，能摸点就摸，能偷头就偷。  
他坐在飞行飞行座椅上，一边哼着歌一边朝海滩方向赶去。  
-  
“操啊——”队里的舞者名字一灰，崩溃道：“家门口怎么有个忍者啊？还特地隐身等了我15秒无敌——我操！”  
“兄弟，加油。”黑魔幸灾乐祸：“这场稳赢，逛街不谨慎，队友两行泪。”  
“……靠！”这回是担心舞者而回去接人的占星发出了惊慌的喊叫：“这忍者还没走……等等、等等我还有先天，我、我被他晕了，我——！”  
隔着一个据点他们都能听到毁灭痛击的声音，占星的名字也跟着灰了下来。  
不少人目睹惨案后都要往回赶，但刚有返程的动作就被黑骑给拦住了：“你们跟指挥，我回去就行。”  
那众人一看他是个坦爹自然而然也就放下心来，更何况忍者那边已经交过LB了，就算还没走的话遇上也不怕。  
黑骑来到出生点附近时没看到人，舞者特地留在里头等了占星一会儿，两人抱团一起走了出来。  
“你们去跟团吧。”黑骑见一个治疗和一个输出一起走，也安下心来：“我去摸下面那个点。”  
黑骑告别两人，可刚朝着A2柱子靠近了一步，墙后突然窜出个人来，对着他就是一个影牙。  
那尽管某些人杀远敏跟杀着玩似的，在坦克面前还真没法造次。  
忍者瞬间看清了他的脸，都来不及把上一盘的恩怨带过来便转身就走，可缩地刚起手遁出，没想到被下踢的效果卡的敲到好处，他刚落地就被晕在了原地，顿时废了一段位移。  
黑骑这场一直没见着其他两队的人，他要知道忍者又和自己排了同一场必然继续揍他到底，可没想到啊，躺赢局对方却自己送上门来了……就蹲别人家门口恶心人，还真是忍者的作风。  
“你……”他顶着眩晕耐性毫不在意地又跳斩到忍者身上，刚想说些什么，对方便不长记性地用掉了第二个缩地——甚至还因为太慌没开隔离罩。  
忍者飞到一半就被人一个伤残给拽回了怀里，紧接着被按在地上毒打起来。  
那黑骑是气，是真的气，他就没见过忍者这种没心没肺的人，把结婚当玩笑也就算了，半个月一条消息都不回，每次同心戒指刚他妈的落地这人不是进本就是进战场……存心的？  
气的他就算0/4/0也得把这破戒指丢过去，妈的，不要了，恼火。  
忍者意思意思反抗了一下，最终还是被人踩在了地上，但他急中生智，在黑骑斩下那最后一剑前，把对方上一场丢过来了戒指又朝他丢了回去。  
“……”黑骑顿住。  
“你戒指掉了。”忍者的面罩被打落在一旁，他看上去一点没有在开玩笑的意思，奄奄一息却相当认真：“看在我捡到的份上饶我一命？”  
神他妈你捡到。  
“那是老子特地丢给你的！”黑骑怒吼，毫无犹豫地下了手。

3.

忍者逛遍了整张地图也没能想明白上盘黑骑说的话是什么意思。  
嘛，有一段日子没见，那家伙看上去又凶了一点，本来打算这周末去他家蹭蹭饭顺便打个炮什么的……但黑骑看上去好像很生气的样子？追着自己杀了三次也太离谱了。  
生气归生气，丢戒指给自己干什么？他还指望着直接传到人家里吃饭呢，好久没吃了。  
上一场战斗输的毫无悬念，第三名追着第二名打的操作有点深入人心，虽然说这一场也没好到哪里去：尽管不是一群没脑子的狼印崽互殴，但领先的那一家与散人实力差距过于悬殊，只能认了——一开场就有人报了对面指挥的大名，忍者听到之后再看了眼身旁的莽夫阵容，选择了继续打野。  
点都刷在中间，这一时半会儿也去不了，忍者只能揣着兜闲逛，可走着走着，迎面撞上了一个人。  
哟，隔壁打野的。  
没点也没极限技的情况下对拼没什么意思，一般而言在这种情况下不会对彼此动手，忍者和同行打了个招呼，对方却完全没理他的心思，使了个眼色之后连忙两个缩地逃了。  
……什么玩意儿？忍者懵逼，寻思着自己也不是个A怪啊，这人看到自己咋怕成这样啊？  
他脚步不停，紧接着一头撞到了拐角后走出来的黑骑怀里。  
“……”忍者扶着额头，看着对方抽出武器的动作他转身就跑——这回学乖了，开了隔离罩，  
黑骑提剑便追，忍者怎么都觉得被他追上没好事，两个缩地跟在了先前那位逃跑的兄弟后面。  
这要是按照正常情况来说，那黑骑是怎么都不可能追上他的，忍者一看距离安全甚至直接上了坐骑，可前面这位突然策反的忍村兄弟那是一点面子不给，见他有难连忙凑了过来，盯着他看。  
隔离罩持续倒计时三、二……  
“喂。”忍者意识到对方要干什么时候不敢置信道：“兄弟，我刚刚没为难你啊，你做个人……操。”  
是断绝。  
在坐骑上遭受攻击的眩晕和减速让忍者转眼便被黑骑追上，而方才那位落井下石的狗比同行早不知道跑哪儿去了。  
黑骑这回也倒没有杀他，一个伤残把人捞到怀里之后便直接将人带向了海滩据点下的隐蔽处，将人往地上一丢便卸下了手上的铠甲。  
“你脑残吗？”忍者以为他又要揍自己，连忙道：“你要为了勇夺第二出一份力？”  
黑骑顿了顿，显然被他激怒，但仍然没动手。  
忍者感叹黑骑终于带了点脑子，但黑骑的下一句话又让他立即否定了这个念头。  
黑骑说，把裤子脱了。  
“不是。”两人也做过不少回，忍者一下就明白了他的意思，只是不能理解怎么好好的就要打野战：“不能等结束了再来？”  
虽然是有阵子没做过了，不过黑骑应该不缺炮友啊，就算这阵子没搞也不至于跑来战场特地找自己打炮啊？  
“不能，快点脱。”黑骑抽掉他的忍刀丢在一旁，盯着面具下的那双眼睛总感觉心痒难耐——不行，真不行，这段日子见不着忍者他就生气，就想见他，可见到了就想揍，揍完了又想做。  
他也知道忍者当时被唬着与自己烙印时根本不知道永结同心的定义，但也不知道自己作为一个明白人，明明什么都懂，当时为什么没有拒绝这场荒谬的烙印？  
原因还得是他自己对人……  
“你能三分钟完事儿吗？”忍者弯腰把裤子脱到膝弯后突然转身问他，刚问完屁股上就挨了下打，黑骑恶狠狠地从后面把他压在礁石上，又烫又热的性器戳进他臀缝，直抵着那个紧闭的小口戳。  
“三分钟？”黑骑的声音听上去想要把他活剥了似的：“你他妈是想在这儿被我操死？”  
他一边说一边摘了手套，两只手指伸到了忍者嘴里胡乱搅着，把人想说的话都搅得支离破碎：“唔……刷、刷点……”  
万一点刷在上头了怎么办？  
管他怎么办。黑骑抽出沾满唾液的手指粗暴地做起了扩张，忍者被他戳得生疼，偏偏又被压着敏感点玩，一时间又疼又爽，烦得直用屁股往黑骑的腰间的铠甲上撞，没几下皮肤便全红了。  
黑骑直接误解了他的意思，他抽出手指草草地在那处又揉了几把，便扶着性器长驱直入，看人舒服得站都站不稳，忍不住喘息着调笑道：“急什么？”  
那忍者其实是疼的。  
他疼得站不稳，偏偏被戳到时是有点爽，矛盾让他大汗淋漓，一想到是在野外便情不自禁夹得更紧。  
“你他妈……啊、轻……轻点！”他好几次被撞得额头差点嗑上礁石，好在黑骑察觉到之后立刻就把手垫在了对方额前，下身力道不减，速度反而加快了。  
啪啪啪的声音让忍者听得都有点拉不下脸，他疼习惯之后便和往常一样，扶着墙被干得连连发抖，肠肉如饥似渴地缠着黑骑的东西不让走，穴里很快就被人插得一塌糊涂，前段的性器也翘得笔直。  
忍者挣扎着想转过身抱着他挨操，黑骑却完全get不到他的意思，见人站不住了索性就把人捞到怀里、压在沙滩上操了起来，两人躲在阴影里干的天昏地暗，一个气都喘不匀，一个腿都合不拢。  
黑骑是不清楚忍者这些日子有没有自个办过事，反正他是没有，这第一发确实坚持不了太久——这家伙今天偏偏还使坏似的夹得特别紧，这谁他妈遭得住啊。  
黑骑在人屁股里射精时忍者也闷哼着喷在了自己的手里，双腿一下子就脱了力，垂软下来。  
两人在贤者时间里喘成一片，甚至还能扭头看一眼分。  
556/800  
682/800  
784/800  
“……喂。”黑骑把忍者抱起来，慢条斯理地拍拍他的脸，熟练地帮人把裤子给穿了回去：“还能不能走？”  
忍者靠在礁石上，神情还有点恍惚，似乎无法相信自己就这么和人打了发野战，但确实爽，爽的他腿都在飘。  
黑骑提上自己的裤子，腰带扣紧之后跟个没事儿人一样，又问了一次：“能不能走啊你。”  
忍者这才回过神来，他低低地嗯了一声，还没来得及发表一下刚刚这一炮的感想，界面结算就直接弹到了脸上。  
屁股里的东西在往外流，顺着大腿一路往下，黑骑也不知道憋了几天，量多，又浓，他的内裤和外裤一下子就被染湿了。  
“不打了。”黑骑看上去气也消了大半，他的手放在了退出上：“来不来我那？”  
“……行。”忍者寻思着干脆去人家里换条裤子，再加上他这两天确实有点馋黑骑做的鱼了，便一口答应，语气轻快：“等会儿过去找你。”

4.

忍者以为黑骑是邀请自己去蹭饭的，谁知道一进门就被人按在墙上又亲又咬，话都说不出个一句就被抱在怀里再次扒了裤子。  
“我是来吃饭的！”他大叫，但也没怎么阻拦就是了。  
黑骑把他抱起来丢到沙发上，压上去之后看了眼他腿上半干不干的精斑，伸手在那湿软的穴口按了几下便扯下自己的裤子再一次顶了进去。  
忍者咬着牙，他被插得眼冒金星，受不了地仰起脖子发出难耐的喘，余光飘到对方茶几上喝剩的奶酪又有点馋，只能抖着声音抬手去推他：“你、你帮我把唔！桌上……桌上的奶酪拿过来……”  
某人正精虫上脑，听到他的话之后一时半会儿理解不能，硕大饱满的龟头狠狠撞上那片敏感的肠肉，忍者呻吟不止，在痉挛间耳朵一痒，随后一疼：黑骑咬他。  
“你脑子……是不是有问题？”黑骑一边操他一边问：“做爱的时候吃东西？”  
他的力道比先前还狠，沙发都被蛮横的力道撞得移了位，忍者腿都合不拢，被干得迷迷糊糊心里却还惦记着桌上的奶酪，下意识嗯了一声之后立刻被生气的家伙干得爽出了哭腔，高抬着小腿陷在沙发里高潮了。  
黑骑偏偏不停，把他干的在高潮里一点声音都发不出来、只能撅着屁股抽搐之后又狠狠顶了数下，最后才心满意足地在紧吮的穴里交代了。  
忍者断断续续流着精，屁股上全是黑骑的手指印，他哆嗦着把舒服了的黑骑推到一旁，然后撑着沙发伸手朝桌上探去，想吃口东西。  
但黑骑的手比他快一步，他拿走了那个奶酪，看着忍者一副马上要冲上来和自己拼命的样子只能解释道：“厨房上有刚刚做新做的，我去给你拿。”  
忍者的表情这才好了一些，他光着下身坐在沙发上，用脏掉的裤子抹了抹屁股里流出来的东西，决定等会儿先去洗个澡。  
黑骑拿了两份新鲜的罗兰莓奶酪出来，他还是知道忍者喜欢吃甜食的，战场结束之后特地拿剩余的材料又做了点放着冻，现在正是最新鲜、最适合吃的时刻。  
忍者匆匆吃掉一份，浓郁的奶香和酸甜的草莓融合在一起叫人食欲大开，他拿起勺子就把第二份奶酪挖掉一半，品尝到食物的美好之后肚子相当不整齐地咕噜了一声。  
黑骑收拾脏裤子的动作一停。  
忍者自然地迎上他的视线：“饿了。”  
黑骑嘴角抽搐：“合着你来蹭饭的？”  
“我很久没来蹭了。”忍者大大方方承认：“想吃你做的了。”  
黑骑瞥了他一眼，虽然不知道为什么这句话会让自己有些开心，但他嘴上还硬着：“想吃我做的东西还半个月都不见人影？你不会自己过来？”  
“太忙了啊。”忍者确实忙，他歪了歪头，理所当然：“这半个月忙着打迷宫，这周才有空打战场……你就没其他事情做？直接来你家难道不会不方便？”  
难道黑骑除了自己外就没有其他能上床睡觉一起战斗的家伙？比如炮友什么的？不至于跟自己一样只有对方一个人吧？  
“不方便个屁。”黑骑没好气道：“能怎么不方便？老子打手枪的时候你推门而入？”  
他嘴上说的难听，把人的裤子丢到门旁的洗衣篮里之后却转身问道：“麻烦死了……想吃什么？”  
忍者还在想他之前说的“不方便”，闻言一下子转移了注意力，他想了想，问道：“有鱼吗？”  
“赤点石斑，还有半条巨鲶鱼。”黑骑想了想：“清蒸的吃不吃？”  
“都行。”忍者就想吃黑骑做的鱼，不管怎么麻烦的鱼都能被他处理的一点腥味没有，鲜香扑鼻，光是想想就馋得他流口水：“其他你随便做，我都行，饿了一天了还找上门挨操……哎，有衣服没？我去洗个澡。”  
黑骑把视线从他的屁股和腿上挪开，转身便进了厨房：“楼下衣柜，右边那块都是。”  
两人刚烙印之后忍者来他家里住过一段时间，后来两人大闹小闹天天闹，后来忍者有了一起攻略迷宫与战场的团队之后便搬出去了——这件事也算他俩的一件大矛盾。  
他当时不知怎么的，就是不想让忍者搬出去，好说歹说，每天吵架，就算是把人按在床上干得半死不活、路都走不了，对方也坚持要去队里住，黑骑最后被他拗得没办法，才松了手。  
但松手归松手，忍者的所有东西他都留着的。  
两人便像新婚就吵架的小两口，偶尔见个面，吵吵架，上上床，吃个饭，然后反复循环，反正少不了吵架和上床。  
最让黑骑感到不平衡的是，忍者的表现根本不像自己在乎他这样在乎自己，就算两人的关系早就近得不能再近了也一样。  
他实在是气不过，这才有了今天丢戒指的一举，好在忍者的脑子也不正常，正愁怎么要回来呢，对方就傻乎乎的还了。  
黑骑打鸡蛋的手因为情绪波动不自觉地用力，蛋壳便落到了蛋液里，只好再小心翼翼地去挑，与此同时浴室里也传来了水声，惹得他又有点心烦。

5.

忍者洗完澡之后惬意地叹息了几声，连头发都懒得擦便直接躺倒在黑骑的床上滚了几圈，褪去一身伤痛与疲倦之后饥饿与疲惫更加明显，他歇了会儿便从床上爬了起来，提着脏衣服一路上楼，将其丢进洗衣篮之后便朝厨房走去。  
他路过黑骑的小冰柜，脚步一顿，打开之后立即被最下层的冻雾鸡尾酒吸引了注意力。  
黑骑措不及防地被人从后方抱住了腰，忍者走路向来一点声音都没有，此刻正靠在他的肩膀上，盯着他切葱段与姜片的动作问道：“清蒸？”  
“嗯。”黑骑被他搂着也没停下手上的动作，他将新鲜的材料铺在了锅里，紧接着开火，将鱼垫上去之后便盖起锅盖扭头去忙下一道菜，洗净的邦巴米被放到了另一个小炖锅中，此刻已经煮的有些半熟，随后黑骑又拿出几只昂贵的海鲜虾去壳去虾线，放到了一旁备用。  
“头也去掉吧。”忍者不太爱吃虾头，指挥着人把营养丰富的部位切掉之后看着黑骑捞来泡在水中备用的鲜牡蛎与洋葱，随后挑了两只蔷薇虾一起加入了锅里。  
“要一起煮了，还是留几只煎给你吃？”黑骑偏头看他，在瞧见人手里的东西之后皱紧了眉头：“空腹别喝这个……这我自己喝的，不是饮料，你肯定一杯就倒。”  
他伸手把特质的鸡尾酒拿了过来，放到一旁，忍者其实也只喝了一口，确实有点上头，他打算餐后再吃，也没抗议：“多煎点吧……炖的总感觉味道全给饭和汤吸走了。”  
黑骑将炖饭的小锅先放到了一旁，他翻出一个仅有碗大的小煎锅，开火之后切了点黄油耐心地等其融化着，见忍者馋得一直瞧，只好指了指一旁盖着的、在人洗澡时作的蒸蛋羹：“你先把那个吃了，小心烫……口水能不能别滴我衣服上？”  
“……我在你衣服上留过那么多东西都不嫌脏，口水又没真流。”忍者吐槽了一句，他拿过蛋羹之后一边端着一边在人身旁吃了起来，才两口就被烫得吐了回去：“……靠。”  
“说了小心烫。”黑骑无奈，可手边又没有清凉的东西，只好拿来先前那杯鸡尾酒给他：“抿一小口含着，别喝太多。”  
忍者依言含了一口，说实话他没被烫的有多疼，没一会就把嘴里的酒吞了下去，喝了好几口上头已经冷却下来的蛋羹，加了高汤的蒸蛋又滑又鲜，他囫囵吞枣地吃下大半，紧接着黑骑的小煎锅里便传来了香味。  
等蛋羹里的最后一丝汤汁都被忍者喝完时候，黑骑夹起红白交错的虾肉吹了两口，扭头朝他喂来：“张口。”  
忍者咬下第一口紧致甘甜的虾肉后眼睛都直了，黑骑索性把几只热腾腾的虾倒在了小碗里，随后重新端上了锅熬煮炖饭：“去外头吃，很快就做好。”  
忍者端着碗便乖乖出去了。  
啊……他有点怀念和黑骑一起住的日子了。  
之前那个无聊的典礼之后他俩在一起住过一段时间，那段时间让忍者想起来都有点想搬离部队房，要说黑骑哪里不好的话，大概就是揍自己的时候永远不留情，也不知道从什么时候开始总是吵完架就做爱，每次都粗暴的要命……哎，想来好像也只是炮友关系，这家伙对炮友粗暴点也不奇怪。  
“我想再搬回来住。”  
黑骑端着东西出来时听到的便是这么一句话，他差点就高兴地直接点头，但碍于面子还是强忍着高兴，硬装道：“等会儿再说，过来吃饭。”  
“不管，在这吃。”忍者盘腿坐到地上，硬要人端到茶几上来。  
黑骑便依了他，炖饭还盖着盖子，他先把鱼放到了忍者面前：“等再收会儿汁再吃，先吃鱼。”  
石斑鱼出锅后特地用滚油淋了一遍，吃上去除了鱼肉本身的香与软嫩外完全没有尝到任何土腥，配料和酱油最大程度地提升了鱼肉的鲜，忍者吃了两口之后实在忍不住掀开了炖饭，被香气冲的一愣。  
“你不饿？”忍者开动前还不忘问他一句。  
黑骑心说看你吃就看饱了，他道：“不饿，回来吃过了。”  
忍者便一边吹着热气一边吃了起来。  
海鲜炖饭煮了挺大一锅，再加上杂七杂八的东西足够忍者吃了，黑骑起身打算给他捣鼓一碗凉菜，又进了厨房。  
收满了高汤和海鲜味道的白米粒粒分明，邦巴米本就是粘度很低的类型，嚼起来不会有黏糊糊的口感，忍者正扒得忘乎所以，抬头又见人从厨房里端了东西出来，想都没想便开口道：“你也会给其他炮友煮饭吃吗？”  
黑骑手一抖，东西差点摔了，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，咬牙切齿道：“你说什么？”  
忍者以为自己没说清具体事项，于是不怕死地故意又重复了一遍：“你也会给其他炮友煮饭吃吗？”  
其他人的要求，黑骑也会这样百依百顺、虽然嘴上不情愿但还是认认真真的去做吗？  
这个问题实在叫人在意，忍者光是想到黑骑也这样对过其他家伙就觉得不太舒服，嘴里的饭还是香的，但心里的滋味实在难受。  
盛着萝卜沙拉的碗被重重地放在茶几上，忍者被他吓了一跳，一脸茫然道：“怎么了？”  
没有就没有啊……也不是每个炮友都喜欢让他做饭来吃是吧。  
黑骑巴不得把他给关进锅里煮了，最好直接煮成一锅粥，然后被自己永远吃进肚子里。  
他握拳的手指用力到指节泛白，强忍着直接把忍者掀翻抽死的冲动一字一句道：“闭嘴，吃你的饭。”  
忍者噢了一声，便低头继续吃了起来，吃着吃着，他似乎又想到什么，又抬头道：“那我能再搬……”  
“闭嘴。”黑骑的眼神仿佛地狱里来的恶鬼，瞪得他一个激灵：“再多说一句我就把你操死。”  
“……”  
忍者只好乖乖闭嘴。  
干嘛啊，这么凶。  
你把我当炮友，我可是把你当老婆的啊。

6.

那黑骑今天的打算就是不把人直接操死也得操丢半条命，可他没看住忍者的嘴，忍者吃完一锅饭之后又从小冰柜里新开了一瓶他自酿的鸡尾酒，一走神的功夫，留给他的只有一个空空的玻璃杯了。  
然后黑骑现在只能楞瞧着忍者在他俩一起睡过的这张床上发酒疯，自己根本难以接近……倒不是他制不住忍者，而是……  
忍者的手大半天就没停过，他反反复复地结着印，又偏偏结不对，这结不对本不是件大事儿——可他偏偏又要按出来，原本威力不俗的忍术一下子就变成了活蹦乱跳的密西迪亚兔。  
忍者在这发疯没完，满床兔子也就让黑骑接近不了，这兔子也不知道会存在多久，每只被召唤出来之后都活蹦乱跳地从脑袋上往下窜，随后又会莫名其妙地“嘭”一声消失。  
黑骑头都大了，他极少应付喝醉的忍者，一时间也不知道怎么办好，总不能上床压着一堆兔子把人给强了，正愁得要死，忍者放在桌上的通讯贝便响了起来。  
黑骑下意识接起，那头的声音有些砸，声音的主人也很活泼，显然是找忍者的：“兄弟战场碎人车来不来？”  
“……他现在回不了你消息，但显然是来不了。”黑骑应道。  
那头停顿了一下，立刻安静下来，那个活泼声音的主人有些好奇的问道：“你是……？”  
“我……”黑骑有点不知道怎么介绍自己，也不清楚忍者有没有在旁人面前提过他的存在，只好含糊地转移话题：“忍者他喝醉了……”  
“你是黑骑兄弟不？”有个陌生的声音突然问道。  
黑骑一愣，没吭声。  
“真是啊？”那个声音又问了一句，紧接着幸灾乐祸的、各种各样的声音立刻吵得他脑袋生疼：“你就是忍者提的‘老婆’？”  
“……”黑骑觉得自己今天大脑当机的次数已经破人生记录了。  
“什么？”他瞥了一眼床上把自己裹成一团却仍在冒兔子的忍者，呆滞道：“‘老婆’？”  
“是啊，你是那个和他结婚的黑骑吧？”那头的声音充满了八卦的意味：“他经常说你是他老婆的——可惜不让我们见你，说你可能没把他当老公。”  
“他……”黑骑已经不知道自己该喜还是该怒了：“他知道自己和我结了婚？”  
“操啊，兄弟你是不是也喝醉了？”那头的声音一下子哄笑起来：“知道你俩感情奇怪，忍者喝醉的时候老抱怨你对他凶还粗暴……噗，还说你俩根本没感情，可戒指每天都戴的牢牢的，谁信啊……”  
黑骑已经不知道说什么了，他呆呆地捏着通讯贝盯着床上光着腿傻笑的家伙，喉头一哽：这家伙原来全知道啊？！  
知道永结同心的意义还和自己一起办？知道戒指的含义所以天天带着？他一直以为忍者把这桩事情当作玩笑……原来没有？  
那忍者确实知道，但他也是确实不会看脸色，总觉得黑骑性事上那么粗暴是因为两人没感情把自己当炮友……但他如果情商够用的话希望能分出一点来想想，每次做都是自己完全领会不到对方的意思、满口屁话把人气得半死之后才换来粗暴的对待……怨得了谁啊？！  
操，误会可大了。  
通讯贝那头的声音还在继续，喊他有空出来一起吃个饭，还有个人让他管管忍者别老让他打本时带着AOE往黑魔纹里冲，但黑骑没顾得上道别就瞬间关闭了通讯贝，原因无他，只是床上的那个家伙突然跳到了背上，乱动间还蹭到了灯光的按钮，房间里顿时陷入一片漆黑。  
酒品奇差的人在黑暗中乖顺地趴在黑骑的背上，用湿热的嘴巴含住了他的耳朵，低低地喊了声：老婆。

-END-  
2020/1/13


End file.
